


Spin

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Polyamory, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Anna, Elsa and Kristoff have a constant debate about how to get around the castle: walk or spin?





	Spin

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'Frozen' nor am I profiting off this.

Anna slips their hands together, spinning him around the hallway. Kristoff catches blurs of guards and maids scurrying out of the way as she tugs him around a corner. 

"Oh, boy, am I dizzy," she gasps, braid catching in her mouth. "How are you feeling?"

Kristoff breathes shallowly, waiting until the room stops spinning before he leans in, flicking her braid from her mouth.

"Could we walk back to the dining hall? I think Elsa will agree."

Anna turns with him to stare at the closed door. 

"Would you agree with us, Elsa?" She calls, braids flicking her cheeks as she looks back and forth. "Should we walk or spin back?"

Elsa opens the door a crack, smiling patiently. 

"I need a few more moments in negotiations. Anna, get the spinning out of your system until then."

**Author's Note:**

> Written on March 14th.


End file.
